There was a man name Seamus Finnegan
by narutosonlygirl123
Summary: Dean makes up a new song about seamus.. .how will seamus take it? Will find out here


Dean Thomas was on his muggle Computer he was on youtube looking up songs.

`` DEAN ITS TIME TO EAT`` Dean mother yelled

`` I DONT WNAT ANYTHING TO EAT MUM` Dean yelled as he rolled his eyes.  
They he saw a video called a man name Michael Finnegan. Dean click on the video. Once it was over he also die laughing.

(( Two weeks later at hogwarts in the Gryffindor Common room))

Seamus and Dean were playing Wizard Chess. Seamus looked up at dean.  
hes been acting werid he was always grining and everything while seamus was around.

``There was a short man called Seamus Finnigan...`` Dean sang

`` What?`` Seamus said looking up at his best friend

`` O.. just sinigng to myself mate.`` Dean said laughing

`` ok....``Seamus said.

`` I think am going up to my dorm to study` Seamus said as he got up and walked to his dorm.

They the weasley twins came in... Dean they had a ideal ` ` Hey Fred George you want to learn a new song?``Dean asked ................. THERE WAS A MAN NAME SEAMUS FINNEGAN..............

Seamus woke up the next time. He looked around.. he was the only one in the boys dorm. He got dressed and walked odwn stairs he was looking at some notes from one of his classs. They he heard singing. He foze in place ``There was a short man called Seamus Finnigan,  
He kicked up an awful dinigin,  
Because they said he must not singagin Poor old Seamus Finnigan, Begin again.` Sang the weasley twins

Seamus walked into the common room. The twins stop singing and they looked at seamus. `` O..good morning seamus `` Fred said

`` Why were you guys singing about me?`` Seamus said

`` What do you mean.. we are not singing about you seamus.....we..was singing about..``George they looked at his brother for help

`We.. were singing about pumpkins right George.`` Fred said

`` O yes right Pumpkins. PUMPKINS ARE SO COOL..YAYYYY`` George said

`` right they..`.` Seamus said. He walked out of hte common room. Well they are the weasley twins after all.. so they could not be singing about him

........... THERE WAS A MAN NAME SEAMUS FINNEGAN...................

Seamus was out in the hall way alone they he saw looney luna comeing down the hall danceing.

``There was an old man called Seamus Finnigan,  
He went fishing with a pinagin,  
Caught a fish but dropped it inagin,  
Poor old Seamus Finnigan, Begin agajn.`` Luna sang danceing pass him

`` Luna...` `Seamus said

Luna stop and looked at seamus. ``Yes? am luna`` Luna said Dreamly

`` Yes...i know`` Seamus said

`` Where did you learn that song?``Seamus asked

`` O the nargles told they heard some people from your house singing it `` Luna said

`` Right... the nargles.`` Seamus bet looney made up by herself she.. is luna right?...

.......... THERE WAS A MAN NAME SEAMUS FINNIGAN...................

Seamus walked into the choir class room. He didnt see the teacher but the twins teaching the choir a song.

`` ok one two and..`` fred said

``There was an old man called Seamus Finnigan,  
Climbed a tree and barked his shinnigan,  
Tore off yards and yards of skinnigan,  
Poor old Seamus Finnigan, Begin again:`` the choir sang in high voices.

`` OK THATS IT` ` Seamus said. Everyone turn to look at seamus

`` WHERE DID YOU GUYS GET THIS SONG???` Seamus yelled.

`` dean....` `George said.

`` DEAN THOMAS AM GOING TO KILL YOU` Seamus said as he ran out of hte class room looking for his best friend.

................ THERE WAS A MAN NAME SEAMUS FINNEGAN WHO WAS GOING TO KILL A BOY NAME DEAN THOMAS.  
Dean was siting in the great hall eating. They a very mad irish man came in the hall

He came over to dean pointing his wand at him.

` `Hey mate` Dean siad acting like there was not anything wrong at all.

` Did you teach half the bloody school a song about me?`` Seamus asked

`` Nooooo just fred and george and they took it over from there.``Dean said

``Am going to hex the next person who sings that am going to hex them!` Seamus said

Ron ran over to Herimone and Harry. `` Guys you should hear a really cool song the twins teached me `` Ron said. `` There was a man``They ron was cut off by a hex from seamus.

They Seamus was being pulled away out of the great hall by two head boys.

`` AM GOING TO GET YOU THOMAS!!`` Seamus yelled as he was pulled out of the great hall

`` There was an old man called Seamus Finnigan,  
He grew fat and he grew thinagin,  
Then he died and had to be bornagen,  
Poor old Seamus Finnigan √ The end.`` Dean sang and he took a drink of his pumpkin juice.

.... XD so what do think? this my first hp fanfic so be nice 


End file.
